Live plant or flower patterns can be created on a large scale by means of a plurality of live plants organized in a plurality of modules that can be arranged in a large assembly, as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 8,033,049 to St. Clair et al. However, one needs multiple modules to build a pattern that suggests a meaningful sign. Also the area used by this type of pattern is large, so the person building is not concerned about issues with resolution of this design, since one will look at it from a large distance. Thus, St. Clair et al. teaches a base with upstanding walls between the modules, in order to create stability for the network of modules used by this particular patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,743,987 to Tinaglia described a receptacle having one or more inner walls used to separate plants. The inner walls suggesting an astronomical, numerical or alphabetical symbol.
In EP 2113166A1 to Fazio, the author uses a frame situated between a pot and the soil in order to assist in removal of the entire soil mass surrounding the roots of the plant living in the pot. The object of Fazio is to extract the roots in their entirety without damaging them. The container is not supposed to maintain the structure or shape of the soil surrounding the roots.
Cut flower arrangements disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,377 to Zois, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,950 to Corbet are designed to generate three-dimensional architectural structures with a certain shape (such as a cross), however, the system cannot generate an infinite number of shapes with meaningful sense (such as linguistic or numerical, geographical, etc).
These references, however, are not directed to the assembly of live plants, seedlings, seeds or plant-alike or plant-replacement objects in small areas, suitable for use in pots or small lots of land around private homes or business. Using small areas to arrange flowers and plants in a pattern suggesting linguistic, geometric, pictorial, numerical, symbolical or astrological signs, or depicting a logo needs clear demarcation of borders between the various shapes and colors of the pattern with good visual resolution and a compact nature for easy handling; that is, they are not directed to the provision of a unitary structure, implantable by itself, residing non-deployed in a small kit, able to be deployed by a single individual, and able to create an identifiable meaningful sign by itself.